Kidnapped by Aliens!
by Semoka
Summary: Two girls, Semoka and Arisu are eating there delicious cakes at Cafe Mew Mew when they tell everyone to leave. Well Semoka had the crazy idea to stay and spy on them. Then they get kidnapped by the aliens! Join Semoka and Arisu in this one wild ride! Lol collab with C4tty24!
1. Chapter by C4tty24

Alter-dimension:

Bip-Bip-Bip

"Pai?"

Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip

"Pa-ai?"

Bip-Bip

"Pa-a-a-i!"

Bip-

"PAI!"

"WHAT?!" Pai turned away from his blinking Key-pad to face the annoying green-haired alien, who was poking the genius. Kisshu blinked before he grinned up at his oldest comrade. He finally could talk to him!

"Well, you see,-"

"You have ten seconds to tell me what you want, before I turn back to my work and continue to ignore you!" Pai said annoyed that his 'brothers' ALWAYS needed to distract him while he was thinking of how to destroy the mews and regain Earth. Kisshu laughed nervously and rubbed his neck.

"What are you doing?" Kisshu asked and Pai looked at him in disbelief.

"You distracted me from my work because of THAT?!" Pai snarled and Kisshu sweat dropped before he took a step back.

"Chill out, Pai, you need to relax!~" Kisshu said, stretching the last word to make Pai understand what he meant. Pai sighed and rubbed his temples; he was about to snap! Their whole race is dying and all his comrades can think about is relaxing?!

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Pai thought out loudly. Kisshu blinked at him before taking a deep breath.

"Well,-"

"Just leave me in peace for ONCE! We need to think of a new plan how to attack Earth! Kisshu, if we don't help Deep Blue wake up faster, then we wouldn't get Earth back! And if we don't get Earth back, then everyone on our planet WILL die! I don't think that you want to live the rest of your live with only Taruto and me beside you!" Pai said, not bothering to use his genius-language; he hadn't slept for a while now and it wasn't quite easy with two brats in his near to get rest.

"Fine … what do you have in mind?" Kisshu asked, sighing as he stared at Pai, who tensed up a bit at the question. What was he doing again? Great, now he had forgotten what plan he had, just great!

"I will tell you in ten minutes …" Pai growled as he turned back to his Key-pad. Oh, how nice a little nap would have been …

"Pai has forgotten what he was doing! Ha-ha and I thought you were the smartest guy ever!" Taruto called, from the pillar he was sitting on, and was rewarded by Pai throwing his fan at him. Luckily for Taruto, he ducked out of the way and gulped as Pai glared at him.

"You two could think of something as well! We will aim an attack in 30 minutes! Think of something and the one with the best idea will lead the attack! If you two want to, we could make a game out of this! The one with the best idea is the winner!" Pai said and his younger comrades gave each other a grin that said 'I'm so going to win!' before they teleported away, leaving Pai to FINALLY think of a good plan.

Café Mew Mew:

"This is so good!" A 14-year-old girl said, smiling as she sipped her apple-tea.

The girl had chocolate-brown hair with black streaks in it. Her huge eyes were green, grey, brown and a little gold, going from the outside to the inside. She was wearing ¾ blue jeans with a green and white stripped T-Shirt. She had dark green sneakers on and her hair was tied up into a high pig-tail, which reached her shoulder-blades. Her front bangs almost covered her eyes and her skin was a perfect peachy colour. (Like Ichigo's skin-colour)

"Yeah, I agree!" Another girl added as she smiled at the younger girl.

The girl was 16 and she was just beautiful! She had huge ocean-blue eyes and her hair was down to her waist. It was coloured like a rainbow and she had a pink, little bow attached to her hair, directly over her temple. She wore a light-purple skirt and an orange-red T-Shirt, which had a white hem at its collar. Her front bangs stopped just above her eyes and she, too, had a peachy skin colour.

"I never thought that such a girlish Café could actually make the greatest teas and cakes ever!" The brown-haired girl said, smiling like a cat as she bit into her Strawberry Cheese Cake. The blue-eyed girl nodded, causing her hair to sway slightly back and forth.

"I'm so happy you came with me here, Semoka!" The younger girl thanked and was rewarded with a grin.

"I never even thought of ever coming here but since you asked!" Semoka –the rainbow haired girl- said; giggling as her younger friend gave a huge smile.

"Well, I always wanted to come to this place! It always looked so magical to me!" The younger girl said, doing a mysterious gesture. Semoka nodded and took a bite of her own cake.

"You know, you really are a weird one, Arisu!" Semoka said, smiling at her comrade. Arisu –the brown haired girl- giggled and shrugged, smiling.

"What can I say; I'm always giving my best!" Arisu said, holding up a thumb. Semoka laughed and both girls soon had a little laugh contest, completely ignoring the puzzled looks of the others. A blonde, tanned and blue-eyed teen walked up to their table, eyes serious but a smile still sticking to his tanned face.

"Sorry for interrupting your fun but we would want you to, please, leave the Café now; we are closing up, miss." The teen said more directed towards the rainbow-haired girl. Semoka blushed slightly as she stared at the boy in front of her. Arisu blinked before she cleared her throat.

"Um … may I ask why, sir?" Arisu asked, really confused about the whole thing; she had wanted to eat her cake in peace, not carry the sweet Heaven with her outside! The blonde guy sighed and crossed his arms, already getting annoyed by the thing that two younger girls wouldn't obey him.

"We have some problems and we need to close up early today. Would you, please, be so kind and leave the Café; it would be a huge help." Ryou said, trying his best to keep his calmness. Semoka looked at her younger friend, who was slightly glaring at the older boy; she never liked it when a boy told her what to do!

"Come on, Arisu, we will just come another time." Semoka said as she gathered her bag and mobile-phone from the table. Arisu gave her a 'Why?' look but still stood up and followed her friend out; of course not before they didn't left some Yen's on the table. Both girls walked out of the pink Café and they blinked as the blonde guy closed the door as quickly as possible. The brown-haired girl looked up at the thoughtful face of her friend; she knew that look!

"We are not leaving, are we, Semoka?" Arisu asked with a smile and her older friend smirked as she narrowed her eyes at the closed door.

"No. It seems that this place really has some secrets, Arisu!" Semoka said and both girls looked at each other, determined to find out what the hell was going on.

Ten minutes later:

"Semoka, is this really a good idea? I mean, wouldn't they be mad at us if they found out?" Arisu asked, not really sure about the whole thing; she was having butterflies in her stomach but these butterflies weren't feeling nice. Semoka looked at her younger friend, smiling. They were hiding behind a bush near the Café entrance.

"Don't worry, they can't get madder than just a little and by the way, this IS a Café and they should at least let their customers stay and eat up, shouldn't they?" Semoka pointed out and the green-eyed girl sighed, nodding while she tried to stop her stomach from flipping. Both girls looked up as they heard the door being opened. To their surprise, the five waitresses rushed out, something shiny in each their hand and a super-cute puff-ball flying over their heads.

"Aww, Kawaii! I want such a puff-ball too!" Arisu squeaked in a whisper and Semoka sighed before she looked back at the door. There stood that blonde guy and another brown-haired one.

"Wow, that's the longest pony-tail I've ever saw at a man!" Semoka said and stood up as both men vanished behind the doors.

"Come on, Arisu, let's follow these girls!" the blue-eyed girl said as she pointed down the street, which led towards the Park. Arisu smiled and stood up as well, trying hard to keep pace with the fast, VERY fast rainbow-haired girl.

"Pfiu … And you said you wouldn't win the Nintai-Run*!" Arisu panted as she caught up with the older girl. Semoka looked

Yesterday 11:27AM


	2. Chapter by Semoka

**~ Chapter 2~**

Semoka looked ahead at Arisu and thought 'I hope we don't get in to much trouble for this'

They got to where the girls were just as five flashes of light blinded them. When they cleared, there stood the mew mews and a giant, flying cat chimera! Semoka looked over at Arisu to find her walking closer to the battle.

'Baka!' Semoka thought as she ran towards her and got to her just as the chimera saw them.

"Let's follow them! Thanks a lot!" Arisu yelled as the chimera growled.

"Hey I didn't know this would happen!" Semoka yelled back.

The chimera drew back its claws and started to swing at Semoka and Arisu, when it stopped. It turned around and sat down, facing away from the mews. Arisu looked up where it was looking and saw Kisshu and Pai looking straight at them! Then they suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind the two girls. Before the girls could even turn around they were knocked unconscious.

**_~Three hours later~ Semoka POV_**

I woke up in a REALLY purple and black room. Not did that only freak me out, it was kind a depressing too. Not to mention, I had the worst headache I ever had. I decided to sit up but that only made it worse so I lay back down and tried to remember how I got here.

_~Flashback~_

_Arisu pointed and I looked up to see the three aliens attacking Tokyo. The, disappeared and then I heard a noise behind me. I didn't have time to turn around before I felt a hard smack on the back of my head._

_~End Flashback~_

**~Arisu POV~**

I woke up in a room, which was completely green. I had the worst headache in the history of my whole life. I opened my eyes and got up, even though that made it worse. I was determined to do one thing...SHUT THE LIGHT OFF! I just reached the light switch, when the door opened and a guy with green hair and big ears walked in. I turned the light off, and then looked up in relief ... when that jerk turned the light back on! I stomped my foot down and clenched my hands into fists.

"Why did you do that?! I have a headache!" I tried to smack him but he just flew backwards.

"Because your face gets all red when you're angry!" He said as he teleported behind me. He grabbed me around my waist, making me squeak in surprise before he teleported to the living room, where I saw the other aliens sitting on the couch with Semoka.

**~Normal POV~**

Semoka was leaning against Pai, with her shoulders shaking. It looked like she was crying.

"Ok, Pai, what did you do this time? You know, girls cry out of boredom when you talk to them." Kisshu teased with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not crying, I'm laughing! Pai is just hilarious!" Semoka explained pulling her face out of Pai's chest. Kisshu had a 'wth' look on his face but went back to smirking quickly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day, a girl laughs with you, instead of, at you." Kisshu teased again. Pai shot him a warning glare and that shut him up quickly. He sensed an attack coming and flew up. When he looked down, he saw Arisu's hand where his head used to be.

"Stay still so I can smack you!" Arisu yelled, jumping and trying to reach Kisshu.

"So, Pai, you've told me a little about you, so I'll tell you a little about me. I just got dumped by my boyfriend, my birthday is on October 27th, and I have two dogs, named Dudley and Shadow." Semoka told Pai. They were both completely ignoring Arisu and Kisshu's little game of cat and mouse.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend breaking up with you." Pai said, not showing any emotion, so sounding ALOT less sympathetic than he really was. He felt rage bubbling in him. Or was that jealousy? Probably a little bit of both.

"So, do you have a special girl on Cyniclonia?" Semoka asked.

'You know, I don't believe in love at first sight but, I guess that's why, when I first saw Pai, I took a double take.'

"I-I'm happy to k-know you think that." Pai said, momentarily losing his cool. He was sure his face was as red as a tomato. Add love to the bubbly feeling from before and you get Strawberry-Pai! Could he be falling in love with this human girl?

"Did I think that out loud?" Semoka asked. "I'm sorry!" She said waving her head back and forth making her bow sway. Pai studied it contently, watching as it swayed but never moved from its point in her hair. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out to touch it but quickly pulled his hand back, when he realized she was looking up again. Yup, it was definitely a possibility that Pai could be falling in love.** (A/N I keep thinking I should end this but I'm having too much fun writing)**

Finally Arisu got a grip on Kisshu's ankle but couldn't pull him down.

"Get down here like a man!" Arisu yelled, angrily.

"Don't want to, but do you have a good grip?" Kisshu said back, a smirk growing on his face.

"Of course, so I can slap you!" Arisu yelled back, trying again to pull him down but to no avail.

"Hang on!" Kisshu called as he flew higher, lifting Arisu off the ground. She squeaked and griped his ankle tighter. He flew through the door putting her feet on the ground for a second but then took off down the hallways and into the training room. The green-haired boy flew all the way to the ceiling of the fifty-foot-high room and reached down to grab Arisu - just as she lost her grip on his ankle.

**This was me with edits from c4tty24! Next chapter will be written by C4tty24 can't wait!**


End file.
